rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Daemuth-Nur'Rek
Nah'gahrrahk is a role-play character and powerful Demonic Lord, ruling over a large swath of the Infernal Dimensions, created and used by Raltin Avarr. History The origins of this Demon are obscure to most, and those that do know of this creature rarely speak of it. Nah'gahrrahk is a powerful Demon lord, one of the greatest examples of power the Infernal Dimensions has to offer. His beginnings are as ancient as the forming of the Infernal Dimensions themselves, though what exactly this entails; whether he helped form them or was a result of the creation of the Dimensions is unknown. He is however, one of the oldest Demons in recorded history, referred to by some as Devils. He stays in the Infernal Demensions and is unable to enter Gielinor unless certain and very specific requirements are met. It is also unknown what the Demon's relationship is with the ancient magics, of which he closely embodies. He has a small piece of mysterious history involving Zaros, but does not serve the god. Appropriate to his embodyment of the Ancient spells, he has a connection to the Shadow Realm. The Silent Chasm His home in the Infernal Dimensions, it is a place that one would think nothing could exist. The realm is a dark space with no ground. Gravity does not exist here, and massive chunks of ice and black obsidian rock drift aimlessly through the great expanse of vast blackness. The air is sharp with a cold that burns the lungs and flesh with frost, while dotting the endless shadows are fires that rage in an endless burning, casting light in small pockets like great torches. Time has little meaning here, as well as directions such as up or down. It is thought amongst Demonkind that a great temple exists somewhere within the realm, acting as Nah'gahrrahk's home and hidden away on one of countless floating slabs of stone, though no one is really sure. True to its name; the realm is a quiet place, nothing to be heard but the burning of the fires, the grinding of ice and stone, and a faint blowing wind: though heard the wind cannot be felt, bringing doubts as to whether it is truely wind or not, though in some places the noise is non-existent or for no reason at all it ceases to ring out from the other sounds in the dark. Possible Entry Points Places where the elemental energies any of the Ancient Magic elements are concetrated can be used to open a portal to The Silent Chasm, known locations are the Blood Altar and the top level of the Runespan. Mahjarrat can easily access the Silent Chasm via the Shadow Realm, as it indirectly acts as a portal to Nah'gahrrahk's realm, but it takes alot of work in order to find this magical connection. A Land of Death It is nearly impossible for any sort of living creature to survive in the Silent Chasm without very high degrees of magical protection from the extreme cold, as well as a source of oxygen, as the realm does not have an atmosphere. Beyond this, any creature that can withstand the cold and does not need air to breathe could survive this place. Demons are naturally able to survive in the realm, being spirits of chaos and the Silent Chasm being one of the many locations contained in the Infernal Dimensions. Forbidden Knowledge It is hard to know anything about the Demon, some knowledge of him comes from summoned Demons who are old or powerful enough to talk freely about him without being unnerved. Most mortal races find out about Nah'gahrrahk through the tomes of ancient writings of ancient Demon summoners, who have contacted the creature and wrote volumes on the subject. These books are far and few in between, very hard to come by as very few exist. The most likely place to find one of these ancient tomes would either be in forbidden sections of great libraries that some magical institutes or royalty keep locked up, or the high possibility that some of these books lay waiting in containers within ruins long forgotten, where the living fear to tread. These books are known as black tomes. Entering Gielinor The extent of his powers are much like a powerful god, but he is not able to fully enter Gielinor without specific requirements; such as rituals and different events occuring. He can enter Gielinor partially in a weak and non-physical state with the aid of summoning rituals, or in places that are naturally evil in nature and often deep underground. If he were to truely come to Gielinor, he would enter first in a weakened state, making him vulnerable to be more easily cast out before manifesting fully. It can take any amount of time from a month to a year for him to fully manifest on Gielinor, though this is entirely dependant on the amount of blood offered during the full summoning. Should he fully form on Gielinor, no mortal would be able to best his power, and only the intervention of a god would save the realm from being added to the chunks of rock and ice that form the physical matter of The Silent Chasm. Partial Summonings Beware: Partial summonings put you in a contract that you accept upon evoking the words, until the fire is extinguished it will continue to be in effect, it makes you incredibly vulnerable to his influence, and can lead to fatal encounters to characters who are hostil towards him. For those moments, another character nearbye who can extinguish the flames when you are incapacitated is almost always essential. Partial summonings are used mainly for contact with the Demon, to gain favor and power, or even demonic minions. Gaining favor typically involves a small summoning ritual that allows a black obsidian marble from his realm to enter Gielinor, which serves as a conduit for his power and influence. Partially summoning requires: *A circle of painted red chaos symbols in a dark quiet place, a cellar will do. *A bowl of fresh blood placed in the center of the circle. **The blood does not have to be human, but if it comes from anything less than that, such as an animal, then the Demon is likely not to accept the offering. Dragon blood would actually be a very valuable offer. *And finally: the chanting of certain dark ritual words. Finishing the chant will ignite the blood and invoke his presence. Embodyment Stones These rare anomalies are fist sized black obsidian marbles that let off wisps of shadowy smoke off the surface. They come directly from his realm in the Infernal Dimensions, and serve as a conduit for his power and influence. They create a magical shape of the Demon's choice, anything from an animal to a human and anything else in between, this is called an avatar or embodyment. With these stones he is able to experience the world in a second hand sort of way, and study it more easily. In order for these rare commodities to enter Gielinor, a simple and short ritual is required that is nothing more than a bit of paint and a magician to complete. These stones are not powerful to much extent, and at its strongest an avatar is typically close to a lesser Demon, though summoning one to Gielinor adds to a mage's favor with Nah'garrahk, as the Demon is then able to influence the world indirectly through use of the avatar. The reason for the rarity of these marbles is the fact the Demon only allows the existence of a few at a time and usually only within one realm. Possession Those of his followers who hold the stones can be taken over by the Demon, becoming a formidable force to be reckoned with but at the cost of the control of their own bodies, which will be returned to them after the Demon is finished with whatever task needed doing while he had control over his follower's body. The followers, who have entered a nearly unbreakable pact with the Demon, have no chance at resisting possession from the stones. Those who do not follow him have a chance at being possessed by the stones if they hold them, and can resist the control of the Demon, but the longer the stone is held the harder it becomes to resist; the most simple solution to this problem is to just not touch the small black rock. Full Summonings (The Pact) Full summonings are far more complex than simply contacting the Demon. Few of his kind are equals to him, and those who are can be summoned through a pact in a similar manner. The pact requires a powerful mage to sacrifice themself to open a great rift into the Infernal Dimensions and allowing the true physical form of the targeted "devil" to enter a realm outside the Dimensions. Though unlike his equals, Nah'gahrrahk is more particular about his pact, as he is more inclined to stay in his pocket of the dimensions than conquer other realms. Before he decides to invest his time into doing so, his personal requirements must be fulfilled, and these are listed below. *In order to begin the full summoning, it must be during a period of strife, such as a great war, times of extensive disaster, famine, disease, or death. This is the most difficult requirement of the summoning to fulfill, as it is very time specific, the summoners will likely not be able to simply create these events. This requirement is needed for the simple fact that he does not like to intervene on worlds that he does not find interesting, and by interesting; it means it is a violent or troubled world. *The red circle of chaos symbols must be painted in the blood of a powerful being and in a place deep underground, surrounded in darkness, often fire, and of bad omens. The circle must also be very large, much larger than the partial summoning circle, with a depression dug out in the middle to form a large basin. much like a large bowl: at its deepest it must come up to the waist of the ritual master. The requirement of it being underground is because he would prefer to have a place to fully form in saftey, rather than be assaulted soon after reaching the realm. *The ritual master must sacrifice innumerable subjects willing of death, allowing the blood to flow into the depression in the middle of the circle and fill it completely. This is required because of his embodyment of blood, and helps to ease him into the realm more easily. *When the basin is filled with blood, the ritual master must then wade into the middle of the pool and begin the chant. *After the chant is finished, the ritual master must then take a dagger that he had brought with him into the pool and stab himself in the stomache area while speaking the words: "Come Nah'gahrrahk!" -stab here- "I invoke your presence!" -stab- "Taste of my life blood!" -stab- "Let the sap of my veins unbind your chains and free you of your prison!" -stab- "Nah'gahrrahk gor nus vahn hrid'nok!" -the final stab-. The summoner must then stand in the pool and wait to until they nearly bleed to death. This is required as a test of willpower of the mage, as well as a sick enjoyment of their suffering. **The summoner must be strong enough to let their blood spill out long enough to finish the summons and take several stabs while being able to speak while doing so. *As the ritual master nears death, they must then finish the pact and submit to the Demon's will fully, opening the rift to the Infernal Dimensions. After this is done, the blood pool will ignite and kill the mage. Nah'garrahk will crawl forth from the rift and begin his preparations, slowly summoning his own army to protect himself while manifesting and to cause further strife upon the world, thus feeding his own chaotic desires. Followers Demons Many Demons serve Nah'gahrrak, this list narrows down some of the more specific followers. Ancient Elementals These Demons all embody the four elements of the Ancient Magics. The strength, size, and usefulness vary greatly, as there are many different types of these creatures. Devourers These monstrocities walk like gorillas and look like hellhouds with large fish like jaws rimmed with teeth and drool. These creatures can often maim the helpless and even the mighty yet unwary knight. Their mouths are rimmed with a venom that paralyzes the muscles but not the organs, keeping you alive as you fall limp. The purpose of the venom is so that the victim may remain alive for the gruesome intent that follows, the devourer begins to eat the flesh off the victims limbs, stripping them to the bone with the appendages still attached to the body. These beasts were created to punish, not kill, those who defy Nah'gahrrahk. Shadow Rippers These creatures are the hounds, completely obedient to their master's word. They infiltrate and assassinate for him, preforming deeds that often require finesse. Despite their fearsome reputation, they are not the most feared of his followers, the shadow in their nature making them weak in bright places, they are also easily killed because they dissipate in just a few hits. For this reason, they are more formidable in the dark. Chaotic Ravagers Superior to the Rippers, these creatures are close to the size of a man. They look much like bipedal reptiles that had their scales replaced with Dagannoth-skin grey colored crab chitin. A shimmering red glow surrounds their bodies, caused by the high amount of chaos energy they put off, and they have chitin spines on the back to both protect themselves and impale attackers. The high amount of chaos energy they put off actually allows them to counterbalance many holy powers, allowing them to hunt down creatures of order who could easily repel even a greater Demon. Their mouths are rimmed by needle teeth and shaped like beaks; though the lower jaw splits into two halves like insect mandables when it opens. From the mouths also comes a noise that sounds like a moderately deep, gurgling hiss. At the end of the long skinny arms are serrated chitinous blades where the middle finger should be, and on either side of each blade are the four other clawed fingers. They have short stumpy tails that resemble what a turtle would have. The legs are bestial in shape, and the Ravagers stand on three thick clawed toes. Their chests are wider than their thin waists, which look bone thin, though corded with muscle. Despite the thick chitin armor, they are incredibley fast and agile, capable of amazing jumps. They posses an animalistic quality of endurance, relentlessly pursuing the prey to exhaustion, and this endurance goes even further; feeling little pain, the Ravagers keep fighting even when being dealt devestating wounds, a man could run one through with a sword and unexpectedly get stabbed himself when he would think the beast would slump down in defeat and accept death. With chaotic magic, they can teleport anywhere quickly in short bursts, making it essential to watch your back during a fight, and adding to paranoia as they could literally jump on a person no matter where they are. Smelling fresh blood sends them into a berserk frenzy, causing them to close in on you with completely no regard to their own saftey; coupling this with the high pain tolerance, this can be a death sentence to many. These creatures are the most feared of his underlings, and you truely know that Nah'gahrrahk wants you dead if he sends these beasts after you instead of the Rippers. Incredibly deadly on their own, they become a terror to behold if working in packs; even numbers as low as just two can overwhelm, and there is little hope for the prey should three or more give chase. Hoarranox These large Demons are cousins of the Ravagers, though much larger and different in appearance, they share the same body shape. Their bodies are made of ice encompassed by smoking shadow. Having the same pain tolerance as their smaller cousins, these creatures are the tanks of Nah'gahrrahk's underlings. The combination of shadow and ice can make them formidable, along with the great strength that comes with their size. With the greater size, they can take more hits than the Ravagers before dieing. One weakness is their vulnerability to flame, but also their slow movement speed is a handicap. Despite the great size and strength, for a person who knows how to deal with them (mages most effectively), they are less of a threat than the Ravagers, though warriors should be very wary. Elder Demons These powerful creatures are just one step below Nah'gahrrahk, and those who serve him do so faithfully. Few elder demons exist, so few means low numbers of them serving masters, but Nah'gahrrahk has his fair share of a few, having created the four listed here. Like Nah'gahrrahk, the four brothers cannot enter Gielinor fully without the aid of beings who already reside on the plane, but access is much easier for the brothers; all that is required is a simple summoning without the complicated aid of a ritual. This is because the brothers can be present on Gielinor anytime they wish, but are in a forced ethereal state, and require the help of a summoner in order to be granted physical form on the plane. It does not require a powerful summoner to do this, but it does require one with a strong will and enough experience with demonic summonings to not turned on by one of the brothers and slaughtered, as they will gladly kill the weak and unprepared. They are all similar in appearance to their father, albeit much smaller and only contain one element of the four that are embodied in Nah'gahrrahk. Morguath Morguath, an elder demon who was spawned by Nah'gahrrahk, this awsome creature embodies the shadow portion of his creator. Kri'gorhrrak A sibling of Morguath, this elder demon embodies the rock portion of Nah'gahrrahk. Var'rixen One of the four brothers listed here, this elder demon embodies the ice of his creator. Grilgehrrek The final of the four brothers, this demon embodies the blazing bloodfires of his father. Mortals Few mortals serve the Demon, but those who pledge themselves are granted great magical strengths. Incredibly devestating uses of Ancient Magic are utilized by the mortals who follow him. Those who serve the most faithfully are given a chance to be dragged into a place that embodies one of the elements that form the Demon. The result of prolonged exposure to these places can warp a mortal into a Demonic creature, much like what happened to the woman who serves as the emissary of Sliske. The Black Bands The black bands are peculiar rings of obsidian given to his mortal followers as a simple reward of service, the rings are supposedly purely cosmetic, and mark the individual as a follower of the Demon. When touched by flames, a single demonic symbol will glow on the outside edge of the ring as the fires envelope it, this implies the rings have some magical nature but so far no purpose has been found for this occurance. Abilities He has complete control over the Ancient Magic elements; Ice, shadow, blood, and rock. His body is composed of these elements as well, though the blood and ice manifest in bloodfire and ice vapor coming from the cracks on his black rocky body, while the shadow cloaks him like a cloud. When fully formed: bloodfire rages about the battlefield around him; engulfing enemies, and where the fire does not burn; freezing cold stops opponents in their tracks. He can cause rocky spires to suddenly erupt from the ground and impale foes, and the shadow clouds can envelope, poison, and choke out adversaries. His power attracts less powerful Demons and tempts them to serve him. He can communicate to others on Gielinor through the Demons that enter his service. He is also able to spontaneously form weapons made of solidified fire, rock, shadow, ice, or any combination of the four that only he can use, which upon losing his grasp on they will instantly deteriorate. Combating Him Note: Should rare circumstances permit this character entrance to Gielinor, due to the power the character holds; true life or death battles will be held in specific locations to avoid harm to players who do not wish the risk of death to their characters. The common mortal man is no match, as are the methods of melee, only the greatest champions would stand a chance with melee, and only with the aid of magic and powerful holy relics (at half power this is true, but in his weakened state upon first entering Gielinor he would be far more vulnerable to common methods). For this reason, only the most experienced of magicians would offer any true challenge or pose any threat. Ancient Magic has no effect on him, using standard spells, order based magics, or even more effective: Lunar Magic, gives a combatant better odds. For standard spell users, all four elements of the offensive spells are needed, chiefly a masterful control over the Earth element to prevent being impaled on the rocky spires. For those who use Lunar Magic, they must also have a masterful control over their spell sets, and be able to cast the strongest of the reverse damage spells; though this comes at a high cost: the caster must allow themselves to be killed by an attack from the Demon, though this is a guarenteed method to banish him back to the Infernal Dimensions; assuming he falls for the trick. Any mortal race would only stand a chance before he fully forms, should he reach his full potential; only a god would have strength enough to cast him back to his dark pit. Destroying a World Should none rise to stop him, after fully manifesting he will begin to march across the surface of the world. When his march begins, shadow drapes over the world, blotting out the sun and forcing the realm into a permament dusk. In his walk of doom, the earth is baked dry and charred by a towering wall of flames that spreads across the surface with each step, leaving behind a vast wasteland of ash and cracked earth. When he reaches the oceans, they freeze solid as he steps onto the waters, allowing him to march across them to any other continents that are nearbye. Once the lands are burned and the waters frozen, he will delve into the earth, splitting the rock in two, and claw his way to the core of the world. Once he reaches the core, its all over; the world cracks into massive segments of rock and ice that are then added to his realm in the Infernal Dimensions. The whole process is a destructive spectacle to behold, but there are other underlying destructions that one would not be able to see without the aid of magic; it involves not only destroying the physical portions of the world but also its magical lifeforce, corrupting and killing it by tainting it with his own power, this helps ease the remains of the world into his realm, and ensures everything has perished on the world before adding it to his lifeless domain. Appearance His body is that of black rock with clouds of shadow and billowing bloodfire, and should he choose to extinguish the fires, ice vapor replaces them. He is incredibly taller and larger than other demons, fully formed he is massive beyond measure. He has wings, and unlike most Demons his feet are not hooved but rather have three large toes with thick claws at the ends, with the legs being bestial in shape. He has four fingers that also have claws. The face is elongated like a dragon's and has short rocky spikes pointing downwards off the chin, and on the head are horns that run parallel to the head. The eyes blaze white/red with heat or glow white/blue with either the fires or the ice vapors. Personality The Demon revels in chaos and slaughter, taking enjoyment in senseless death and destruction as nearly all Demons do. Unlike most however, he holds a deep philosophical view regarding destruction and chaos, and hails it as the natural way of the universe, calling order an abomination to nature. He sees the eventual death of all creatures and the birth of stronger beings to replace them as a natural part of this destruction as well, so he not only takes joy in destruction, but also seeing greater advances and rising strengths forming from the ashes of the previous cultures rebuilding themselves anew. Despite his views on rebuilding from destruction, he sees no other creature as an equal, considering everything else beneath him and inferior, but is willing to deal with those who have enough courage to ask for power. For as long as he has existed, he holds great knowledge regarding dark secrets across the ages that many would kill to obtain, and he often uses these secrets to power and influence as a bargaining chip in his dealings. As to the reason of him not being as outgoing when it comes to conquering realms as his peers, one of his embodyments is solitude, making him a very reclusive creature, and his acting as a more primal force of chaos is contributing cause: as he often leaves major events to themselves without his influence, so as not to disturb the already chaotic actions of others, thus some incentives are needed to entice him into conquering a plane of existence. Embodyment His personality is greatly intertwined with his sphere of existence, as the other Devils are. His sphere is that of unknowable motives, intentions, and ambitions, secret plots, primal dark elements, solitude, and self presevation. The self preservation also includes the acquisition of power by any means necessary, willing to do whatever it takes to get ahead, to achieve the fulfillment of personal desires and hold domination over others; this is often why he deals more with mortals than others of his kind, admiring their depravity in their willingness to bring down other mortals for their own gain. This is also why many of his deals are so tempting, as siding with his powers helps others fulfill their secret dreams and desires. As it might be guessed, the ancient elements are an intergral part of his being, and are the "primal dark elements" listed within his other embodyments. The embodyment of unknowable motives and secret plots makes it nearly impossible to guess his true intentions, and why he does something for any specific reason, as there are likely hidden aspects that he himself could only know involving his actions. Solitude is a main contributer to his desire to remain absent, and why enticements are needed to perk his interest and curiosity when it comes to conquering a world. Quotes Other Information *His deals can be quite tempting, so alluring that they could even corrupt beings of order should they accept. *Surprisingly, he actually likes certain kinds of music, and is very partial to deep bass drums. *As a devil, he has no true gender, but instead takes a masculine role, rather than a feminine or monogender one. **As such, the Elder Demons that he had "spawned" were not truly born from his own body, but instead his magical essences. Trivia *The appearance of this character is a reference to the Balrog of the lord of the rings universe, the over all history and fit to lore are not. Media demon image 4.jpg demon image 5.jpg demon image3.jpg blackbook.jpg|A black tome of forbidden knowledge. demon pic1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Evil Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Male Category:Dark Magic user Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Elemental